Redheads
by Satsuriku-Sama
Summary: Tseng agreed on recieving help from Reno's sister. Will he recieve more than that from the redheads?
1. Chapter 1

Tseng covered his nose with a handkerchief and looked down at the body. This was the sixth one this week. It wasn't even Wednesday yet.

"Wrap him up and send him to Hojo. I want another analysis." He turned away. The president needed to know of this. Even if Cadets were not Turk business.

"Who do you think is doing this, boss?" Reno followed his superior out of the barracks.

"I don't know." Tseng led the way to ShinRa's main building.

"Boss? If I may say so, I don't think the president will care much, yo." Reno stepped in the elevator after Tseng.

Tseng shushed him for saying such things about their employer. But, alas, the redhead was right. Tseng sighed, and instead pressed the button to another floor, leading to the Vice President's office. The next twelve minutes it took to get there were silent, each Turk pondering on the possibilities of the recent crimes.

"Come in." Rufus's voice said from inside when Tseng knocked. "Any news?"

"None, sir."

Rufus sighed. He shuffled some papers around in thought for a while.

"Sir?" Reno was standing respectfully one step behind Tseng.

"Yes, Reno?" Rufus looked up at him.

"If I may suggest, I think we need some outside help with this."

"You want to bring an outsider into Turk business?" Rufus raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

Tseng looked at Reno and after a moment his eyes lit up as if in understanding.

"Sir, I think it would be a good idea."

"Tseng?"

"Reno's outside sources are very reliable, sir."

"Care to explain?" Rufus looked at Reno.

"I have a little sister." Reno grinned. "She's the best, yo."

"I see." Rufus leaned back on his chair and touched his lips in thought. "What do you propose?"

"She won't join the Turks." Reno warned. "But she can be hired."

"I'm not sure…" Rufus wagged his foot up and down in annoyance.

"Sir, do we have any other options?" Tseng reasoned.

Rufus studied the two men before him. He sighed again.

"I guess not."

* * *

Reno followed Tseng into his office. They sat by the desk and Tseng took a recording device they used to tap phone calls out of one of his drawers. Reno connected it to the phone and dialed the memorized number. A few monotone chimes later, an annoyed voice picked up.

"_It is two in the morning, Reno, I hope someone has died for this phone call, or else you will."_

"Actually, sis, six people have. And it's two in the afternoon, what were you doing yesterday, yo?" Reno grinned.

There was shuffling on the other side of the line and a grunt.

"_Turn the recording off, Reno."_

Reno grinned at Tseng's surprised face.

"_And get me off the speaker, the dude next to you is annoying."_

"Sorry, sis, no can do." Reno laughed. "Turk procedures."

"_Since when do you call me from your office?"_ there was the distinct noise of tinkling glass, then gulping.

"I thought you stopped drinking?" Reno tapped the plastic speaker.

"_When you stop smoking, I will."_

Tseng cleared his throat.

"Right, boss." Reno straightened up in his chair.

"_Ohh, is that the good looking one from Wutai? Or the blond brat?"_

Reno cleared his throat in embarrassment and avoided his boss' eyes. Tseng raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Anyway, I was hoping you could help us with this new case…"

"_Don't you always…" _They heard more shuffling and a shower being started.

"C'mon, sis, don't be like that. We pay you well."

"_I know you do. It's just that everything you turkeys do seems so boring…"_

"Excuse me, miss," Tseng interrupted. "but it would be wise if you did not speak badly of the Turks."

The laughter they heard made both of them frown.

"You know, sis, if you listened to me you would like this new assignment." Reno's voice sounded hurt.

"_Aww, I'm sorry, Reno, I'll be good now."_

"Meet us at the usual spot." Reno sighed.

"_No, I want breakfast first, I'll be two blocks away at that new café."_

"Fine."

"_Gimme half an hour, I need to shower first."_

"Where _were_ you, yo?"

"_Bye, Reno."_ She hung up.

Tseng pressed the 'off' button and looked at Reno.

"The good looking one from Wutai?" he raised an eyebrow.

Reno shrugged and smiled weakly.


	2. Chapter 2

Tseng put his blazer on and led the way to the elevators.

"Let's go."

Reno followed him, still a bit red in the face.

"Tell me about your sister." Tseng held the elevator door open so the other people would exit. He didn't like anyone in the elevator with him, unless they were Turks too, and the rest of ShinRa population agreed.

"Well…" Reno pressed the button to the garage and took out his keys to fidget with. "She's my twin. We were never apart. Until I left."

"Why wasn't she with you when we found you in the slums?" Tseng followed the blinking yellow buttons on top of the door until they arrived at the garage. Reno walked over to the lipstick red car.

"She was out to steal food and medicine. Remember I had a bad cold?" Reno unlocked the Mercedes.

"Yes, I dare to bet Hojo remembers it too…"

"Good times…" Reno started the car and drove off to the café his sister had mentioned.

"What's her name?" Tseng asked after a few minutes.

"Ray." Reno turned left. "My ray of sunshine." He whispered.

"Why didn't she join too?"

"She was mad at me for two years, yo. Wouldn't even answer the phone." Reno laughed at the memory. "I met her again in one of my missions. I was stuck between a wall and these thugs. They took me out. When I woke up, she was tending to me like she used to do. Then she kept yelling at me for leaving her and for working at ShinRa."

"Is she a rebel?"

"Not exactly…" Reno winced.

"Reno you have to tell me." Tseng said.

"I know boss, I know." Reno huffed. "She doesn't like what ShinRa does to the planet, but she uses mako herself. Little bitch is friends with Hojo. But she doesn't think AVALANCHE is right either."

"I see." Tseng filed the information in his brain.

They pulled up next to the little café and parked behind another identical car.

"She's here already, yo." Reno eyed the other car.

"You have the same car?" Tseng raised an eyebrow.

"Mine is the color of my hair, hers is the color of her hair." Reno explained. "The model changes every year. As you can see, Mercedes is a recent favorite of hers. The Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Coupe, yo." Reno said proudly.

Tseng looked at the other car and noticed that it was a darker shade of metallic red. They entered the little café. Tseng spotted a woman sitting in an oversized, overcushioned armchair, reading a magazine.

"Hey, sis." Reno walked over to her. She looked up from the magazine and smiled softly at him. She stood up and let Reno take her hand in his. Since she was smaller than him, she had to stand on her toes and crane her neck to kiss him on the cheek. Reno squeezed her hand. Then she looked at Tseng. He noticed that even though her hair was darker than Reno's her eyes were a lighter shade of green. They were almost neon. And she didn't have tattoos on her cheekbones, like her brother. Aside from that, they were identical.

"Morning." She smiled at Tseng. He walked over to the small circle of armchairs and literally sunk into one. Reno sat next to his sister. A scared looking waitress came over to them and asked if they wanted anything.

"Did you wait too long for us?" Reno asked softly after they ordered.

"No, I just got here." She answered almost whispering. Reno nodded and took her hand in his again. Tseng noticed they treated each other like glass.

"This is my boss, Tseng." Reno looked over to said man. "This is my sister, Ray, boss."

"Pleasure to meet you." Tseng nodded at her.

"I can't say the same." She replied curtly. "What have you got this time?" she snatched her hand from Reno and accepted her tea from the waitress.

"We…um…" Reno shakily accepted his coffee.

"We have had murders at ShinRa." Tseng took his mug of coffee from the shocked looking waitress.

"When's the party?" Ray sipped her tea.

"Don't do that." Reno looked at her. "I…We were hoping you would help us."

Ray sighed and leaned back on her armchair.

"Details." She simply said.

"Six cadets, all either beheaded, maimed, gutted, and so forth. No clue, no DNA, no sightings, all camera-less environments are being supervised by junior SOLDIERs, Bodies being examined by Dr. Hojo." Tseng rattled off. "I hear you are friends with him."

"I'm gonna cut your tongue off." Ray glared at Reno, who smiled apologetically. "Anyway." She straightened up. "I need to see the bodies, probably talk with Hojo, I want a full report on all cadets, especially the ones that stick out. Most intelligent, the ones that stay behind, teacher's darlings, etcetera… I want access to the outside cameras, and inside the barracks. And I want that spare room in your apartment." She told Reno.

"What's wrong with your house, yo?" he asked.

"Fuckin' AVALANCHE blew it up after I got out." She muttered.

"I can't give you access to the cameras, nor the cadets files. Those are not even Turk files." Tseng set his empty mug down.

"Oh, well, I guess we'll watch ShinRa be murdered one by one." Ray set her tea down, threw a couple of Gil onto the table and stepped out to the cold air.

"Boss?" Reno looked pleadingly at Tseng.

"No, Reno." Tseng shrugged his coat on.

"Then what do we do?" Reno followed his superior outside.

Tseng stopped in his tracks and sighed, rubbing his spot.

"Fine. Fine. But If I find out she's leaking intel, you're responsible. You're responsible for everything she does."

"Yes! I promise, boss, we'll figure this out." Reno ran to where they had parked the car. Ray was starting hers. "Rayrayrayrayray!" he glued himself to the driver's window. Tseng saw Ray roll her eyes and open the window. "Boss said yes."

Ray turned the car off and rested her hands on the wheel. Reno crouched down next to the window. He took her hand in his and kneaded it softly.

"Ray?" he whispered.

"Why did you leave?" she looked straight ahead.

"Ray, we've been through this before." Reno sighed heavily. "I can't leave now. I don't even know if I want to."

"Whatever." She snatched her hand away. "I'll drive behind you."

Reno walked to his car and slid inside. Tseng was already waiting for him.

"So?" He asked.

"She said yes." Reno replied monotonely.

Tseng didn't ask. Turks always had problems with their families.


	3. Chapter 3

The three entered Rufus' office. After they reported to the Vice President, Ray was given a clearance card and a Turk suit. When she eyed it questioningly, Tseng explained:

"It's better if you at least pretend you're with us."

She shrugged and went to the bathroom to change. Her jeans and shirt were put in a bag in Reno's office.

"So. I'm gonna find Hojo." Ray headed to the Elevators. "See ya."

"Do you even know where you're going?" Tseng asked her.

"She's been in here a couple of times. Mostly to see Hojo." Reno looked at her accusingly. She raised her eyebrow in defiance.

"I see. I don't have any more work for you until we have another clue." Tseng headed to his office.

"Want to come down with us?" Reno asked. "She's probably going to see the bodies and talk scientific stuff with Hojo, yo."

Tseng thought for a while and decided to follow them down to the labs.

"You seem very attached to each other." He said.

Reno didn't answer. Ray fidgeted with her ponytail.

"I'm sorry if I'm being inconvenient." Tseng said. He mentally cursed himself for asking. _Never ask about family business unless it's work related. _It was an unspoken rule amongst the Turks.

"Not at all, boss." Reno said. "It's just that…"

He was silenced when Ray stepped on his foot. She kept staring ahead of her as if nothing had happened.

"Sorry…" Reno muttered and tugged at the cuff of her sleeve. She shook her head and pushed her hand into his.

Tseng was intrigued by the way Reno behaved around her. No swearing, no talking back… He wondered if he should hire her.

"When are you going to clean that, yo?" Reno whispered. Tseng saw from the corner of his eye that Ray glared at him.

"As soon as I meet with Hojo." She said.

Tseng didn't know what they were whispering about, so he chose to ignore it. They exited the elevator and asked the woman by the labs' entrance about Dr. Hojo. They went through a door labeled LAB 325. Tseng frowned. The bodies were kept in another lab.

"Have another injury, my dear? I heard your house was blown up." Hojo slimed into view and greeted them with his usual yellow grin.

"If you must know," Ray started unbuttoning her blazer. "yes, the house is in pieces now. Care to help?" she took the blazer off and Reno huffed. Tseng's eyes were drawn to the red patch on her white shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me you were injured, yo?" Reno helped her unbutton her shirt and take it off. The way he did it so normally, and how she acted so casual without her shirt led Tseng to believe this wasn't a rare occurrence to them.

"I don't need to tell you, you seem to know every time…" Ray smirked at him.

"Must be a twin thing…" Reno put the blazer and the shirt on a chair.

While Reno helped Ray onto the chirurgical bed, Hojo took out sterilized utensils. Tseng inspected her wound. A small piece of metal was sticking out of the right side of her lower back. Then, Tseng noticed the tattoos. They were the same style as Reno's, red lines. Only hers were hugging her lower body, from the lower ends of the V-shaped form hiding halfway down her waistline, framing her ribs around to her back where they almost connected at her spine between her shoulderblades.

"You do this on purpose, don't you, you creep?" Ray flinched when the stinging disinfecting liquid touched her back.

"Stop squirming, woman." Hojo cackled.

"Bastard…" Reno cursed under his breath.

Tseng looked at Ray. She was rolling her eyes at Reno.

"Sis, what happened?" Reno held her hand and she squeezed back.

"When they blew up the house…ah…some of it hit me. AH!" Ray breathed heavily and bent forward when Hojo extracted the piece of metal. She touched her head on Reno's shoulder.

"You're full of shrapnel, young lady…" Hojo gleefully noted.

"You're sick, you know that?" Reno glared at him. He stroked Ray's head while Hojo squirted the strong smelling liquid on her back.

"Amuse me." She huffed.

"Sis, not now…" Reno shushed her.

"Wasn't talking to you." She lifted her head and looked at Tseng from over Reno's shoulder. "Tell me something embarrassing that Reno did."

Tseng smiled and stepped forward. The next half hour, while Hojo happily cleaned Ray's back, Reno face was reaching his haircolor.

"…and when he said her house would be more appropriately decorated if the walls were padded, he had to walk around with a handprint on his face for a week." Tseng finished, just as Hojo applied a last unnecessary layer of stinging liquid on Ray's back.

"Looks like you're having fun here without me, Reno…" she straightened up and rolled her shoulders. Tseng saw the tattoos again, and, once again, wondered what they meant.

"Like 'em?" she asked Tseng.

Tseng felt someone looking at him. When he looked up, Reno was glaring at him and picked up Ray's shirt to cover her. Tseng cleared his throat and promptly turned away, until they appeared in front of him, Ray now fully dressed. Tseng and Reno followed Ray and Hojo to another lab, and watched as the doctor started to explain the bodies' injuries and a lot of scientific terms the Turks didn't understand.

"How does she know all this?" Tseng asked.

"She has a degree in psychology and medicine, yo." Reno said. Tseng nodded. After another two long hours, Ray seemed satisfied.

"I'll probably be here again tomorrow, professor." Ray stood next to Reno. She turned her head to the side and touched her forehead to Reno's shoulder. "Let's go." Reno held her hand and steered her out of the labs.

* * *

"Thanks." Ray whispered.

They were in Tseng's office, Reno had just made some tea for Ray. She had asked to watch the recorded videos of some specific places, mainly near the places the bodies were found.

"What do you have so far?" Tseng sat across from the twins. He felt he was intruding in their privacy the way they acted with each other.

"I'm not sure about what I'm about to say, but it seems that we are handling with a Psychopath." She said.

"Psychopath?" Both Turks looked at each other, confused. They hadn't thought about that.

"Yes. Psychopaths can be very effective in presenting themselves well and are often very likable and charming. To some people, however, they seem too slick and smooth, too obviously insincere and superficial. They are very egocentric individuals that lack a sense of personal responsibility and morality. They may be impulsive, manipulative, reckless, quarrelsome, and consistent liars. They may be excellent actors, always appearing charming, calm, and collected. They usually have a normal or above normal intelligence level and good verbal fluency." The human book said.

Tseng blinked. It seemed awfully like his job.

"I need the files of the cadets that fit into those descriptions, and also the weakest ones." Ray continued. She leaned sideways against Reno and sipped her tea. Reno put an arm around her and smiled softly.

"I'll get the files." Tseng stood up. When Reno was about to follow him he motioned for him to stay. Reno sat back down and hugged his sister again.

Tseng closed the office door behind him and walked to the file room at the end of the hall. He thought Reno needed some time to catch up with Ray.

Tseng was intrigued by that girl. No one knew of course, but Tseng's door swung both ways. And he just couldn't get that image from the labs off his mind. When he saw the improperly dressed Reno holding a shirtless panting Ray in his arms, he tried very hard to remain composed.

As he unlocked the door to the file room, he wondered about their tattoos. Every time Tseng asked Reno about them, he said something different. Now that he saw that Ray also had them, he was even more curious. While he pondered about the meaning of those markings, he sorted the eight most highly viewed cadets, and the seventeen boys that were on rape watch, and were constantly bullied.

He made his way back to his office, and found Ray watching the recorded footage of her chosen cameras. Her eyes followed this and that person, only to go back to something else on the screen. Reno was sitting beside her, taking notes on what she said. Tseng laid the files on the small coffee table. She paused the video and reached for the first one. Tseng went to his desk to start on some finished work.


End file.
